Ram/Hyper Dimension
Ram is one of the CPU Candidates of Lowee and Blanc's younger twin sister along with Rom. Ram has taken up the more boisterous and energetic aspects of Blanc's personality. Profile Ram Appearance She wears a pink overcoat with white puffballs, a blue handbag and a ribbon, and a white and pink hat to match with a pink rectangle in the center. Her leg-wear consists of white tights and shoes that match her dress in design. She has long brown hair and steel blue eyes, much like her older sister Blanc. Personality Ram is the one most like Blanc in terms of personality. She is usually seen smiling or smirking and likes to touch or 'get playful' with Rom and could be considered the dominant of the two twins. She may also have an attitude or a short fuse. White Sister Appearance Ram's appearance is similar to that of White Heart's. However, instead of blue hair and red eyes, she has pink hair and blue eyes. She wears a one piece bodysuit that is white in color with a secondary color of pink on the arms, legs, and torso. Personality When she activates Hard Drive Divinity (HDD) and becomes White Sister, Ram's personality is generally the same aside from her becoming more serious about fighting. However, her childish and bratty personality is still present even in this form. Relationships Main Article: Ram/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Rom and Ram meet Nepgear when she travels to Lowee in search of the Lowee mascot character. When Rom gets kidnapped, Ram rushes to save her. She appears in her goddess form and, thinking that Nepgear and her friends are the kidnappers, tells Rom to transform as well. This leads to a battle against the White Sisters which of course ends in their defeat. After Rom and Ram leave, they meet Nepgear again at the Lowee Basilicom when she comes to speak with Mina regarding the mascot character. Ram gets jealous at how Rom seems to like Nepgear. When the events regarding the Killachines arises, Rom convinces Ram to go and help Nepgear with her. Together, Rom and Ram hold off the Killachine's for Nepgear and the others so that they can go and restore the mascot character. When trouble concerning CFW Trick arises in Lowee, Rom gets kidnapped by Underling for a second time and brainwashed. Ram, Nepgear, and the others create a small Sharicite in the hopes of bringing Rom back to her senses. However, Ram ends up becoming brainwashed and forced to fight Nepgear alongside Rom. Once Rom and Ram were defeated as well as CFW Trick, Rom and Ram join the party and head to the Gamindustri Graveyard to help rescue the CPUs. They are successful in their mission and the CPUs join them in taking down ASIC. Rom and Ram are faced with CFW Trick yet again in LAN Castle. Not liking to feeling of being weak and helpless, Rom and Ram obtain a processor unit upgrade and help take down CFW Trick. After defeating the CFWs and Arfoire, Rom and Ram resume their daily life in Lowee, messing with Blanc because they enjoy seeing her angry. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 mirrors that of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 with the exception of the holy sword option to the conquest ending. Simply put, Nepgear does not kill any of the goddesses so Ram rejoins her party. They defeat the Deity of Sin and her revived CFWs due to taking 3 extra days to reforge the cursed sword into a holy sword. Afterwards everything plays out like the true-ending. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory When Neptune and Nepgear come to visit the Lowee Basilicom after getting kicked out by Histoire to do work, Ram "plays" with Neptune by throwing books at her due to being bored because of Blanc reading a book with Rom. It is revealed that Mina Nishizawa, the oracle of Lowee, is currently away on a journey to better herself. This of course makes Ram sad as she states how much she misses her. During the good route of the game, Rom and Ram joins Neptune and Plutia along with Uni to go and face off against Rei Ryghts. When Neptune decides to "break her in" ahead of time so that she wouldn't freeze up in the final battle by showing them Plutia's goddess form, Ram is frightened by her. On the True route of the game when Neptune returns with the CPUs from the other dimension, Rom and Ram finally meet the Ultra Dimension Blanc. Ram comments on how this means they technically have two sisters. They end up joining the party along with the rest of the candidates to help defeat Rei. After successfully saving Gamindustri along with everyone else and with the portal connecting both dimensions still open; the twins spend time with both Blancs while playing with Copypaste in the Ultra Dimension Lowee Basilicom. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 mirror that of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory with the exception of the extra chapter. Ram, Neptune and the other candidates visit the Ultra Dimension after a month's break. There is a problem, all the console software stopped working, and citizens are now addicted to mobile games that have an excessive amount of micro-transactions. The developers of those games are not regulated by the goddesses and they are losing shares. The goddesses suspect the developers broke the console software of which Bamo and Regu, the developers confirm this. They plan to turn Gamindustri into Sociomobilindustri and declare war on the goddesses. Ram, Neptune and the other candidates decide to investigate this further. Ram, Neptune and Rom decide to question a young man. The man did not respond until he lost the game and snapped at the girls. Ram found the man to be a dummy and the girls then return to the Basilicom to report their findings. During the meeting the goddesses decide to make better mobile games to counter Bamo and Regu. The plan was a success so Bamo and Regu up a brain-washing spell, they used to get people to play their games. The goddesses pursue them and corner them inside a game. After a fight, Rom and the goddesses win, saving the Ultra Dimension. They go easy on Bamo and Regu exiling them to a southern continent to start their own nation. Megadimension Neptunia VII Gameplay Main Article: Ram/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Processor Units Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos |-|mk2 Chirpers= |-|VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: Ram/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Ram Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters